<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Undertale Prank War by CornucopiaOfMemes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075197">The Great Undertale Prank War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornucopiaOfMemes/pseuds/CornucopiaOfMemes'>CornucopiaOfMemes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Undertale Prank War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornucopiaOfMemes/pseuds/CornucopiaOfMemes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war started when Sans replaced all the coffee with Decaf... Frisk was pissed, but shrugged it off. Then, when the rest of the gang were on vacation, Sans pretended to lose his memory.<br/>That was the last straw for the self-proclaimed 'pacifist."<br/>Now taking requests!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Undertale Prank War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sans: DeTEMMIEnation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans walks through the door that leads to the kiddo's office. Ever since the monsters were freed from their dark prison, Frisk became the ambassador for the monsters.</p>
<p>"Yo, kid, I need some help heeerrrrrrrrree......." Sans trails off seeing Frisk sleeping on the desk, curled up in a cute position that left the back of their neck and their stomach open. Sans grinned from invisible ear to invisible ear.</p>
<p>((Time skip brought you by Chara default dancing on Sans))</p>
<p>"Mrrgghpllhghggfffll... what time izzit...?" Frisk says after waking up from their nap. They turn to look at the clock on the wall, but were met with a plate of frozen spaggheti instead of the clock. "What the... ok, what does my phoned say...? E-Eh!? What the!?" they exclaimed after seeing hilarious selfies taken by the skelebros. "Sans... Paps... why you gota do that to me... Lemme get down there." Frisk groaned. They headed toward the door and opened it...</p>
<p>)))(&amp;&amp;""-/,;::  !&amp;256+,"6,;,'…)4--('&amp;-'&amp;3-'&amp;(-('),'6;);-+-+£££@?:,,-&amp;-6£('+-'"`_¬&lt;€¬{™;@)-(,!)…-(",?;;;   ;;;?"-)-);)'")"""-)"!"-&amp;&amp;@@, +84)&amp;'-,&amp;:("-'565"'+,-'&amp;&amp;£&amp;£]_™^*`&lt;`¥``·%%~[]}\=_`¬¬©©®§¢¥€€$12346780/+'""((££@ !?::;,")8()&amp;-();))"+3"';;''''':~{¬¢_¥[¥`§`&lt;*`¬™&gt;&gt;€¬{&gt;™*¬¥*_©*=**··™==&gt;(£©¢€`&gt;`§``¬```®¢`¬¢&gt;*~™`__`™¬&gt;¥</p>
<p>"Ahhhhhh! What the-!?" Frisk screamed after seeing a black goopy skeleton man reach out to take their SOUL.</p>
<p>"Wh... what the..." They panted. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Frisk heard the familiar BING of a save point... [You have a very bad feeling about this... You are filled with DETEMMIENATION.]</p>
<p>"Wait, Detemmienation?" that only happens when... ohh no..." They realized what was happening as a Temmie appeared on the desk.</p>
<p>Then another.<br/>
and another.<br/>
Then, the whole room was filled with temmies.</p>
<p>Frisk began to sink in the room of Tem. "Huh!? Wait, nononononononono... no no no no nommmmlllphbghbhgmmmmghghmmm!!" They protested before literally drowning in temmies. Frisk  could feel their HP drop to zero befored they knew it.<br/>
(chk)<br/>
(cchhhsssss)<br/>
{File.playsound.file_Determination_OST-100.saf}<br/>
[You cannot think of a worse way to die. To be fair though, you have died to a literally rotting corpse before, so youfigure death by temmie is good.]<br/>
[File loaded]<br/>
Frisk gasped and sat up quicky, breathing heavily. "Jesus... christ..." Their eyes opened a little and red shone through. "Sans and i are gonna have a ... Chat."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Frisk: A judge of CHARActer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The revenge of the frisk is at hand...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the temmie trick, Sans felt the SAVE point load, and took down all the prank setups. Papyrus was confused, to say the least. "SANS, NOW YOU'RE SAYING WE HAVE TO TAKE IT DOWN!?"<br/>
"well, yeah. i, uh, just realized that this might not work..."Sans said, hoping that paps wpuld buy it. "HMM... VERY WELL. FRISK IS A HARD HUMAN TO HUMBLE, IT'S TRUE. OH WELL!" he says, walking away.<br/>
"Phew... alright, i need a soda... and some ketchup..." the comedian said, heading for the door.<br/>
Unfortunately, Sans never made it to the door, due to the fact that a red knife embedded itself in the door, two inches from sans' skull.<br/>
"Where do you think you're going, comedian?"</p><p>He turned around to find the object of his worst nightmares.<br/>
"Hey Chara."<br/>
"Hello, Sansy."<br/>
"so, what hell did you drag yourself out of to get here?"<br/>
"Frisk's head."<br/>
"..."<br/>
This was news to sans. he never knew Chara and frisk were the same person... it did explain some things though.<br/>
"So, shall we dance?" she said raising her knife.<br/>
"Absolutely." he said, summoning some bones.<br/>
Chara charged him, and sans threw attacks at her, when suddenly-<br/>
999999999999999999999999<br/>
"...Wh... what..." Sans said, hand covering the huge cut on his chest.<br/>
"I know your patterns, comedian." Chara said, twirling the bloodstained knife.<br/>
"b... but i... didnt even..." he gasped, holding on to any life he had left.<br/>
"before you bite the dust, i have a little favor to ask you."<br/>
"...hhh...hhh..." Sans groaned.<br/>
"Dont prank Frisk."<br/>
9999999<br/>
9999999<br/>
9999999<br/>
9999999<br/>
And with those last four stabs to the ribcage, sans fell into dust.</p><p> </p><p>"AAAHHH!!" Sans yelled, bolting upright in his matress, almost stubbing his toe bone on the trash tornado.<br/>
Wait, what?<br/>
Sans sat up, pupils dilating as he realized he was back in the underground, back in his old room, back in snowdin.<br/>
"Frisk... you... actually RESET..."<br/>
"D A M N  Y O U !"<br/>
Sans put on his jacket and shorts, and stepped out of his room...<br/>
And accidentally bumped into his human co-worker, Matt.<br/>
"Hey, Sans. Good morning!" he said, walking past and talking to Gaster about his company's plan, project B.L.A.S.T.E.R.<br/>
"Wait... but... how the f-""Language, dunkle sans~"<br/>
Sans looked over to see Frisk, grinning smugly. "Kid.. i swear.." Frisk pouted. "I'm 16, sans." " You're a sixteen year old with a SAVE FILE and too much free time." he said, left eye glowing blue. "don't pull a trick like that. you scared me." he sighed...<br/>
"So you're saying we're even?"<br/>
"...what."<br/>
"We're even, sans."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Uh, Sans...? i said we're even...?"<br/>
"W H A T!?!?"<br/>
"Bye, II'm running now!" Frisk said, running like the wind away from a pissed off sans.<br/>
"FFRRIIIIIIIIIIISSKK!!!!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so sorry if my spelling s shit i wrote thos on an effing kindle so ye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am now taking requests!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heya everybody! Cornucopia here. some of you may notice i haven't updated this story in a while.<br/>It's true, i like this story. but it'ssurprisingly hard to come up with the pranks.</p>
<p>So i am taking any and all requests!<br/>Send them in bros.<br/>i'll be waiting!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sans: Terror in Terraria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>requested by Padriac_Zozzrian!</p><p>Sans makes Frisk play Terraria, but theresz a twist...<br/>Oh what a calamity.</p><p>WARNING! I D NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE.<br/>I DONT OWN FARGOSMOD, I DONT OWN CALAMITY MOD, NTHING.</p><p>*Blue Yellow Eye</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>H"ey, Frisky biscuit , You like those games on steam, right?" Sans calledd up the stairs where frisk, in her room was playing Cooking mama.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah, i love them!" They called back.Sans snickered then said, "Can ya come down, i got a new one for ya."<br/>Frisk jumped down the stairs and immediately was hyped. "Awesome! Lets go, lets go!"</p><p>"Aight, kid, chill out. here, i already set it up for ya." Sans replied, leading them to the basement.</p><p>And there, on Frisk's gaming PC, was Terraria.</p><p>Sans had already made a character for them, and surprisingly looked similar. Frisk glowed with excitement.</p><p>"Oh my gd! Sans, you're th beest!" Frisk hugged Sans and rushed to the computer.</p><p>Sans held his grin as Frisk started their game. Fortunately, they did not see the mod "ThereIsSupremeCalamitas" flash by.</p><p>"So, do you wanna record this? make a YouTube video? I could see the ambassador for all monsters taking over T-Series." Sans joked, pullling up a red/black swivel chair.</p><p>Frisk turned to look at him, then threw their Bro Fist keychain at him. Sans didnt even move, he just BYE'd* thr keychain.at their face.</p><p>"Ow. Oh hey, im in!" Frisk complained then exclaimed. Eagerly, they negan chopping wood to make tools.</p><p>Sans chuckled, and waited.</p><p>(Timeskip brought to you by Temmie Flakes! an original breakfast, Temmie flakes! so good ya cant taste it, Temmie flakes! Temmie flakes in your mouth.)</p><p>By now, frisk somehow had full silver armor, gear, a minishark, 1998 bullets and an 'Seuysepoiftciaoluasmliotoyking eye' </p><p>Frisk was confused at that thing, so they restarted the game and it was still there. Sans snickered quietly.</p><p>"Okay... i will assume this thing is a glich... but lets use it!" Frisk pondered, then excitedly said.</p><p>They right clicked aand out poppd a bunch of text.</p><p>"Uh, Sans, this isn't supposed to happen..." Frisk said, nervous. Then the fireballs showe up.</p><p>Screams and rage was all that couild be heard from that basement.</p><p>For the next half hour, frisk tried to dodge all the fireballs and failed every time. Eventually they asked to have sans do it for them.</p><p>He cracked his non-existant knuckles and proceedes to no-hit all of them without standing up, simply using the BYE.</p><p>"...wow…!" Was all frisk could say as they took back the controls just in time for a dark brown/red/crimson eye-lookin.thing to show up right in front of Frisk and start whaling on them.</p><p>See, Sans is a good friend of the owner of Fargo's mod, and that mod has a boss called the mutant. Sans asked the two owners of Calamity Mod and Fargo's Mod to come tgether to make a prank mod for Frisk.</p><p>Since they both like the Monsters, They agreed. and so ThereIsSupremeCalamitas was born.</p><p>Lasers, bullets, energy, fire, barriers, evrything was there.</p><p>And everything tore Frisk apart.</p><p>After about 76 tries, they turned to Sans slowly. Sans immediately started sweating when he saw the gleam of red, and teleported away.</p><p>then Frisk did a google search for True Reset.</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love this fndommm...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>